


Amaya Valentine

by mattzerella_sticks



Series: Blue Steel Magic [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Charlie as Amaya, Charlie focus, Creepy Neron, Cute Ava, Cute Charlie, Cute Zari, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Jealous John, M/M, Nice Charlie & Nate friendship, Stressed Nate Heywood, Stubborn Hank Heywood, about Des/Neron, about John & Nate, about Zari & Charlie, fancy dinner party, very unsubtle subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattzerella_sticks/pseuds/mattzerella_sticks
Summary: Sequel to "Magic & Romance Don't Mix... Until They Do"Hank knows Charlie as the woman who broke Nate's heart. When his son starts acting fishy, he takes it upon himself to fix what he thinks is the problem, and approaches Charlie - appeals to her to work things out with Nate.Except Charlie isn't Amaya. But she must play the part when invited to dinner at the Heywood Manor. It's hard though when your host is trying to hook you up with his son - your friend - who couldn't be more embarrassed. And then there's the other guest who seems to know all the cards even though his are held tight to his chest. What's a former shapeshifter to do?





	Amaya Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> That. Mid-season. Finale!! Loved it! Like the John/Des kiss!?!?! Beautiful.
> 
> But like I said, now that we have the full story of Desmond, I had to shift up the plot a little bit (I really want to include Desmond more). And because of that, here's the next chapter in the ongoing saga of "Blue Steel Magic"!

            There’s laughter coming from the parlour. Gathered around an opened bottle of brandy John, Zari, and Charlie clink glasses and celebrate a job well done. The team has returned from another mission, collecting the mystical creature before they could further mess with the timeline. Ray and Sara were transporting it back to the Time Bureau now, both staying there to visit their significant others. And Mick had stomped his way back towards his room, grumbling about beer and Garima. That left the three of them to their own plans.

            “I’ve got to hand it to ya, Charlie,” John says, “You pulled a bloody fast one on those ogres. They’re probably still scratching their heads!”

            Charlie waves him off, downing her glass in one sip. She reaches for the bottle as Zari knocks into her from the side. They were sitting _very_ close together. “And you thought you were useless without your abilities.”

            “Oh sod off, Zari,” she chuckles. Charlie shoves her back, rolling her eyes. “Ogres aren’t the brightest bunch – I didn’t need to change my shape when I can belch with the best of them!” She whacks her chest, drawing out another large burp. John howls with laughter while Zari chokes, leaning away from her.

            “You’ve got to teach me how to do that!” John tries to mimic her, but only conjures up a pitiful hiccup. Zari snorts into her drink. “All my life and that’s the best I can do.”

            “I’ll trade ya: fix me and I’ll show you how to burp like a _woman_.”

            “Charlie, you know I’d do it if I could… is there anything else you might want in the meantime?”

            She doesn’t have long to think over her offer. A flash of light erupts in the bridge, everyone turning to see whom it is. Hank walks in, the Time Bureau fading as the portal closes. “Hello, Legends,” he says, eyes locked in on Charlie, “Just who I wanted to see.”

            “Bloody hell…” Charlie fixes her posture, tugging her feet off a nearby trunk and sitting straighter. She clears her throat, putting on her best American accent. “Mr. Heywood! What a pleasure it is to see you again?”

            “Likewise, Amaya.” He glances at John and Zari. “Nice to see you two as well, John and…”

            “ _Zari_.” Her voice strained, Charlie notices how much she tensed when he entered. She wants to reach over and comfort her, but holds the action. ‘ _Amaya wouldn’t do that… need to play the part_.’

            “Right, Zari…”

            “So Hank,” John says, “What brings you aboard the Waverider? Fancy a _yoga_ lesson?” He winks, swirling his drink around. Hank flushes and splutters, and Charlie wishes more than anything to now high-five John. ‘ _God, Amaya why did you have to have such a stick up your arse?_ ’

            “For your _information_ , Mr. Constantine, I came here to speak with Amaya.” He tilts his head towards the exit. Neither he nor Zari make any effort to leave.

            Charlie steps in before a fight could start. “I’m sure whatever you have to say can be said in front of them?”

            “It’s about Nate…”

            Out of the corner of her eye, she sees John perk up considerably. He’s shifted, sitting farther forward in his seat than before.

            “And just what about Nate?” she asks.

            “Well you see…” he trails off, glancing away. Hank presses his mouth into a firm line before sighing. “I think you dumping him messed him up pretty bad. And I came to see if you’d consider taking him back.”

            ‘ _Oy, the bloke was never mine to begin with!_ ’ “Hank, me and Nate we, uh… we – well, _we_ called our relationship off together. For the good of the timeline –“

            “But you’re here now,” Hank says, “Not back in the past or in Africa.”

            Charlie forces a smile to her face. “That’s right… I _am_ here. Me… Amaya Jawe –“

            Zari elbows her, whispering, “Jiwe.”

            “ _Jiwe_.” She gives him some jazz hands. “That’s me…” Hank shoots her a questioning look – ‘ _Can’t have that can we?_ ’ “So Nate? Why do you think he has a hard time of… moving on?”

            Hank takes the bait. “He’s been acting different, weird… do you mind if I have some of that?” He helps himself to the bottle anyway, pouring two fingers into a nearby glass. “Much better. Nate seems like a different person, but not in the way that I was liking.”

            John scoffs. “Because that’s all that matters, innit?”

            He ignores him. “He’s less organized, distracted, coming in late and _ruffled_. Sometimes forgetting things, even _important_ meetings. Recently, he kept me waiting for over a half-hour. And when he finally made it he said he _overslept_ , his suit a complete wreck.”

            She doesn’t miss the way John smirks into his drink. “Well, that doesn’t really mean he’s hurt over _me_. We’ve been over for a while and… he could be overworked? Maybe just cut him some slack?”

            “It can’t be, he and I have similar workloads and _I’m_ fine.” He pours another cup, already finished with his first. “And sure, he might have been okay when he thought you were _in a different time period_. But this shift happened after our inspection…”

            “Y’know, Hank,” John pulls himself up, snatching the brandy away from him, “this sounds like the sort of conversation you have with Nate. Maybe _he_ knows what’s going on in _his_ life.”

            “I think I have a better handle on what goes on in my _son’s_ life than you give me credit for, Mr. Constantine,” he tells him, “Why don’t you go slink off to your library or whatever?”

            Charlie moves between them before John could throw the first punch. “I have to agree with John… even though it hurts to admit it. I’m sure if you talk with Nate you’ll see he’s moved on –“

            “If you could just give him one more chance, Amaya, please,” Hank says, “Nate… he’s never really _been_ in a relationship. You were his first _true_ girlfriend. He said he was _in_ love with you. Of course he’s not handling it well.”

            “…I don’t know…”

            “Just come for dinner – please, I insist – tonight. Nate and Ava are coming, as well as few other members on my team. You could be our liaison from the… _Legends_.” He heads out back towards the bridge. “I have good faith you’ll make the right decision, Amaya. Nate’ll be so happy!” Hank rattles off his address as he opens the portal back, stepping through, glass still in hand.

            Everyone lets out a sigh at his exit.

            “Always a charmer,” Zari says, downing her drink, “I can’t believe he did that.”

            “ _You_ can’t?” Charlie turns to her. “You weren’t the one being asked to give a guy – that you’ve never dated, might I add – another chance by his bloody _father_!”

            “But you’re gonna go aren’t you?”

            “You can’t be serious, Zari.”

            “He _owns_ us, whether we like it or not,” she says, “I’m not saying you should go out and sleep with Nate but… toss him a bone? Maybe convince Nate to talk to his dad so he stops breathing down your neck?”

            “Good chance that’ll do her,” John mutters darkly, drinking directly from the bottle, “Hank’s almost as single-minded as that minotaur – even worse than the ogres we just sent away. He won’t stop until ol’ Charlie’s walking down the aisle towards Nate…”

            Zari raises a brow at him. “And what’s gotten into _you_?”

            He moves into Charlie’s space. “So are you going to do it? Man doesn’t know _what_ he’s talking about… from the sound of things seems like Nate has moved on just fine.”

            “And what are _you_ talkin’ ‘bout, mate?”

            “Tardiness? Mussed up clothing? Sounds like ol’ Nate’s found himself someone to _dull_ the _pain_ from all the heartbreak you put him through ‘ _Amaya_ ’.” He’s too close now, pungent breath wafting into her nose.

            “Get away, man,” she pushes him, “so what if he is? Probably for the best, innit?”

            “Probably…” he looks from her to Zari, then back at her once more. “Whatever. I remembered I left a few things unattended. Later.” He shuffles off, the barely filled brandy bottle dangling from his grip.

            Charlie plops into her seat, draping her legs over Zari. “I have no idea what just happened there.”

            Zari agrees. “And I thought he was getting better after our little adventure together.”

            “You and me both,” she says, “but I guess we can never really know what goes on in the mind of John Constantine.”

            “But do we even want to?” Charlie chuckles, shaking her head. “Still, he makes a good point. If Hank was willing to go behind Nate’s back…”

            “I think you’ve got the better idea, love,” Charlie tells her, “Nate needs to know. I’ll try and get him alone and explain why I’m there… and have him blow up at his ol’ man so _I_ don’t have to.”

            “You think you can be Amaya for an entire night?”

            Charlie smiles, Zari’s hand a comforting weight on her knee. “Maybe if you give me a crash course?”

            Zari rolls her eyes, but matches Charlie’s grin. “Where do we begin? Amaya Jiwe, owner of the Anansi Totem, was born in the village of –“

            “Zambesi! I remember that from when Sirens Sara asked me.”

            “You should give yourself more credit, Charlie…”

            “Whatever, keep going. We haven’t got a lot of time!” 

* * *

            If Charlie ever met Amaya, she’d introduce her to fishnets and kohl eyeliner. ‘ _And **combat boots** ,_’ she thinks after tripping on her heels for the fifth time. When Zari presented her outfit, Charlie was ready to change her plans and spend her night with more enjoyable company. But after some serious convincing and heavy compliments from both Zari and Gideon, she hopped into a time ship and made her way to the Heywood mansion.

            “Bloody commercial capitalist wet dream is what it is…” She wastes time staring up at it, disgusted by its grandeur. When she can’t stand to look at it anymore, Charlie makes her way to the entrance. She rings the bell.

            It’s a quick beat before the door’s opening. Nate stands on the other side, slack jawed at the sight. “What – what are you…?”

            She wants to tell him. But she spies Hank right around the corner, and slips into ‘Amaya’. “Nate! How have you been? It’s so good seeing you again.” Charlie moves in for a hug.

            “What are you doing here?”

            “I’ll tell you later, just let me the hell in, mate.”

            He does, glaring at her with no hidden meaning. She tries to tell him they’ll talk later with _her_ eyes, but Hank flies from his perch over to them.

            “Amaya! Why isn’t this a delight? I’m so glad you could make it.”

            “Well, how could I say no,” she says, shaking his hand, “When I heard you needed a Legion liaison for this important dinner, I couldn’t turn down the opportunity. Besides, who would they have sent if not me? Constantine?” Hank laughs while Nate shoots her the dirtiest of looks. ‘ _What’s this all about, then?_ ’

            “Between the two of them, I’d always choose Amaya, wouldn’t you say so, too, Nate?” The younger Heywood offers a half-hearted grumble, closing himself off to them. Hank barely notices. “Come on, we don’t want to keep the others waiting. Nate, give your arm to her – be a _gentleman_.”

            Nate does so, his arm as stiff and awkward as her gait in the fancy heels she wears. They make their entrance behind Hank. The room barely gives them notice, the older men too entranced in their own conversations. Only Ava looks their way, and her eyes nearly bug out of her head.

            She walks over to them. “Ch… _Amaya_ –“ she glances at Hank, “ – I didn’t know _you_ would be here tonight.”

            “A last-minute thing,” she tells her, “Mr. Heywood graciously extended the invite to the Legends, and I accepted on their behalf.”

            “Really?”

            “Yes,” she says with a tight-lipped smile, “I can assure you there are no hidden agendas or intentions to this at _all_.”

            “Really? But then it wouldn’t be a _true_ Washington party…”

            A fifth person walks up to them, cutting into the space between Nate and Hank. He’s in stark contrast to the other partygoers. His suit is a deep burgundy, and his skin is much smoother and darker than everyone else’s. The man’s chocolate-colored eyes rove over Charlie in a way that sends a shiver up her spine. “There’s always a little _subterfuge_ here in D.C…” His voice is like sweet honey, the southern twinge somewhat familiar to her. ‘ _I’m sure I’ve heard it before…_ ’

            Hank chuckles, clapping the man on his shoulder, “You’re a real card.”

            Nate huffs, eyeing the other man curiously. “Dad, I don’t believe you’ve introduced us to your… _friend_?’

            The other man takes the lead, grabbing Nate’s hand in a firm shake. “Mr. Roger Kant, pleasured to make your acquaintance.” He tugs Nate away from Charlie, and closer to him. He exaggerates a sniff, and looks to him with a knowing smirk. “Might I say you smell delightful this evening? Your cologne… a bit smoky but… where did you get it?”

            “…A friend gave it to me.”

            “And your tie?” he asks, playing with the red accessory in his other hand, “Is that from your friend, too? I must say it’s awfully _familiar_ …”

            Charlie clears her throat, drawing the attention away from an increasingly uncomfortable Nate. “Speaking of familiar,” she says, “I _swear_ I’ve seen you before…”

            Roger turns to her. “I have that kind of face,” he says, letting Nate go. He gives his hand to Charlie, nearly crushing her hand in his grip. “Although you… are nothing like Hank has described.”

            “Hank talks about me?” she asks. ‘ _Oh, how I want to punch him in his smarmy face…_ ’

            “Only good things,” he assures her, “Roger and I work very closely on a project together and he got wind about Legends. Of course I had to tell him about who you all were.”

            “You and your team are a heroic bunch,” Roger tells her, “It’s good seeing taxpayer money _actually_ go towards something useful.” Hank laughs again, the others joining in a more pitying attempt.

            “As much fun as this is,” Hank says, “I think it’s finally time we sit down for our meal. Let’s move this to the dining room.” He moves towards the other side of the room, over to the only other woman there besides Ava and Charlie.

            “That’s my mom, Dorothy,” Nate whispers to her, “now can you _please_ explain to me why you’re here?”

            Before she could, Roger interrupts. “Let’s hurry, then,” he says, “we don’t want to miss out on the dinner.”

            Charlie quickly whispers to Nate, “Later.” Annoyed, Nate has to accept the delay, and guides her over towards the dining room. Ava walks close to her as well.

            “I’d like an explanation, too, when you have the chance.”

            ‘ _What am I a bloody recapper?_ ’ They enter a dark, mahogany paneled room. The table, covered in an expensive-looking tablecloth and decked out in similarly priced dishes, is long. Hank sits at the head of the table closest to the door, while Dorothy has taken the seat opposite him at the very far end. “Shouldn’t your mum be right next to him?”

            “It’s how they always do this,” Nate shrugs, “Mom handles one half while Hank the other.”

            “Nate!” Hank calls to him, “Come sit by me.” The younger Heywood rolls his eyes, but goes. He’s about to sit when – “Nate, pull Amaya’s seat out for her.” It’s a harsh murmur, but she hears it.

            “Don’t worry Hank,” Charlie tells him, “I can handle a little chair by myself.” She takes the seat next to Nate, with Ava sitting next to her. Roger sits on the other side of Hank, across from Hank. He still has a devilish smirk on his face, aimed directly at Nate. ‘ _Looks like **someone** at this party is interested in Nate… don’t know how Hank will like it, though_.’

            In an instant, their first course is being brought out. Charlie nearly digs in when she sees the steak, smothered in delicious gravy. Nate squeezes at her knee when she picks up her fork and knife. “ _Wait_.”

            Once the last plate has been placed, Hank rises from his seat, glass in hand. “Thank you all for coming tonight. I won’t make it long – food _is_ best eaten when warm. But I would like to make a toast – to the many relationships here tonight. Over time things have come at us, and we adapt. A Heywood bond is one that’s as strong as _steel_. It takes a lot to make them break!” There’s a chorus of agreement from the room.

            Charlie sips at her wine, rolling her eyes. ‘ _Not one for subtlety, now are you, Hank?_ ’

            She can’t dig into her meal fast enough. Charlie eats with gusto, stuffing large cuts of steak into her mouth. Its only after she’s stuffed her cheeks does she notice the number of stares she’s garnered. She chews. “Umm… it’sh _really_ goodsh…” Charlie swallows around the mouthful, blushing.

            Hank chuckles. “Well, we always try and get the best food, don’t we Nate?”

            “You did outdo yourselves with this –“

            “I find that a good meal makes people much more comfortable,” Hank talks over him, “puts them in a better mood, helps ease any tension to let healthy discussion out.”

            “I’d agree with you on that,” Roger says, “I’ve made many a deal over a bottle of wine and a shared meal.” He tips his glass over at Nate. “People loved to be wined and dined. Makes them feel… _special_.” Roger winks at him.

            ‘ _Maybe it’s just government men_ ,’ Charlie thinks, ‘ _any ounce of subtlety was sucked up along with their souls._ ’

            The dinner moves along at a glacial pace.

            Charlie, loath to converse more than necessary, made sure there was always chewing something. When her plate was wiped clean, she attacked the dinner rolls. By her third one, Hank seemed less put off by her eating.

            “So, Amaya,” he says, “Nate told me a little about you, but I want to hear it from you. You were in World War II… what was it _like_?”

            She panics. ‘ _Bloody hell… it’s war, what do you expect?_ ’ Instead of answering, Charlie knocks her knife onto the floor. “Whoops, let me just…” She ducks her head under the table. Nate and Hank argue in the background.

            “Hank, maybe Amaya can tell you another time… this is a dinner –“

            “I was trying to make polite conversation, at least I haven’t been ignoring her the entire evening.”

            “And what’s that supposed to mean?”

            Charlie tugs at Ava’s pant leg, drawing her attention. She mouths ‘ _Help Me_ ’ before returning above the table.

            “It’s all right, Nate,” Charlie says, “To answer your question, _Hank_ , World War II was –“ She’s hit with a wet splash, a glass of wine falling into her lap.

            Ava gasps. “I’m so sorry, Amaya! My hand slipped and…” Charlie glares at her. Ava winces, lips taut in apologetic surprise.

            “It’s okay Ava…” She turns to Hank. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll just…”

            “Please, before it sets – _Nate_ will show you to the bathroom, won’t you?”

            “ _Gladly_.”

            They make their leave. Nate leads her away towards the bathroom. It’s small and sterile, the white making her eyes hurt. He dabs a towel under warm water, and hands it to her. “So, now that we’re alone… what the hell did Hank _do_?”

            “The man wants us back together.”

            “We were never together.”

            “ _Exactly_ ,” she dabs at the stain. “He swung by earlier with this daft plan to have us talk about our ‘break-up’ and ‘work through things’.”

            “Dammit Hank…” Nate wipes a hand across his jaw, leaning against the doorjamb. “Did he say why?”

            “Talked about you acting all suss,” she shrugs, “He thinks it’s because you miss Amaya, and seeing me on board _messed_ with his ‘ _rising star_ ’ of a son.”

            Nate blushes. “I’m not… that’s not true.”

            “Is it?” she turns to him, “I mean, let’s be honest – it was a bit of a shock seeing this face. And as I’ve come to learn Amaya is one _hot_ lady. I wouldn’t _blame_ you if there was a little something stirring in here.” She pats at his chest, startled when he grabs at her wrist.

            “You’re not Amaya, Charlie,” he says, “Amaya’s _gone_. I’ve accepted it.”

            “Then what’s got your knickers in a twist?”

            “I… I’ve started seeing someone else.”

            She blinks. “Really?”

            “I can have a life outside of work,” Nate says, “No matter how _strange_ my dad thinks that is.”

            “Well… looks like John was right then.”

            Nate raises a brow, cheeks redder than before. “What did – what did John say?”

            “Figured you were getting it good, forgetting Amaya between the sheets, if you catch my drift.”

            “It’s nothing like that,” he tells her, “I… it’s not a rebound it’s…” Nate struggles with his words, fists steeling up every now and then. She hisses as the cold metal hits her skin.

            “Hey, it’s okay, mate,” Charlie says, “you don’t have to explain it to me. You’re not interested… _I’m_ not interested. Just… tell your dad what’s really going on.”

            “He… wouldn’t understand. Or _like_ it.”

            “He might? But maybe tell him out of earshot of that Roger. Doesn’t seem like the kind of guy to take ‘no’ for an answer…”

            “You picked up on that, too?”

            “Have to be blind, deaf, and dumb to not see it.”

            “He was _very_ forward and… kind of creepy.”

            “You have a problem with forward men?”

            “On the contrary…” Nate chuckles, pushing off the frame, “Come on, we should get back before Hank slips my mom’s engagement ring off her finger and slips it into your dessert.” Charlie wants to ask more questions, but lets Nate off easy. ‘ _There’s always next time_.’

            He helps her back to the dining room, both lighter than when the evening started. 

* * *

            Charlie finally slips away, one of the last to leave the Heywood manor. It was very late, and even though Hank offered her a room, she put her foot down and bid her good nights. Nate offered to portal her back to the Waverider. “I have to fly the ship back anyway,” she says, “Plus it’ll do me good to get more time behind the wheel.” They hug, and she starts on the path down the walkway.

            She doesn’t get very far before a throat clears itself from her right. “Miss Jiwe,” Roger says, smoke drifting off a stub of a cigarette, “Leaving so soon?”

            “I wouldn’t say soon, Mr. Kant, it _is_ nearly midnight…” He moves out of the shadows and closer to her. Charlie stares at him, synapses firing into the abyss, trying to recall where she’s seen him before. “I know we’ve had to have crossed paths at _some_ point…”

            “D.C. is a big place, honey, we may have crossed paths and neither of us could have noticed…” He takes a drag off his cigarette, the puff of ash falling out of his mouth. “I could say the same to you…”

            “Well, I have that kind of _face_.”

            “Kind of _faces_.” Her heart stops. “You have such an old soul, timeless, like you’ve walked a mile in a _thousand_ shoes… I bet you can leave here and _reinvent_ yourself over and over again.”

            Roger sniffs around the truth, and Charlie has her hackles raised. “I wouldn’t say that… I’m kind of _partial_ to the life I have right now. And the face…”

            “Only someone who can’t change their fate would say something like that…”       

            “Where’d you hear that bit?”

            “Around…”

            “Well you might want to listen closer,” Charlie tells him, “you might hear something else.”

            He holds his hands up. “I didn’t mean to offend –“

            “Fantastic job, then.”

            “I can tell when a conversation is over,” he says, stepping away, “Hopefully we’ll meet again…” Roger disappears into the shadows once more. Charlie waits, watching the space, to see if he’ll make another appearance. But the other man has vanished completely into the darkness.

            “Bloody government officials… _demons_ , the lot of them…” She stomps her way back to her ship, muttering about how Zari owes her; ignorant, to the eyes that follow her all the way back.

**Author's Note:**

> Did y'all like? I think Des/Neron is gonna be so interesting and I cannot wait to see how it ends!
> 
> Let me know what y'all think! Drop a kudos/comment!


End file.
